Two Is Better Than One
by Mrs.Hannibal King
Summary: set after Trinity. Abby is dead, leaving Zoe to deal with her feelings about King, will everything work out? or will everything burn to the ground in tragedy? Read to find out!


To Love, or Not too Love.

INTRO:

I looked up to this man for 14 years of my life. This is the man that held me when I screamed and cried because the nightmares of listening to my mother die at the hands of a blood sucking prick, the man who bandaged my wounds when I was hurt, but most of all this is the man I had fallen in love with. Hannibal King was the 'sit your ass down and shut the fuck up while I talk' type of guy, for some reason I found myself extremely attracted to him. Sure King was handsome and unbelievably cut in the body department, but it was deeper than that especially for me, he had a kind nature when he wanted too, he was also extremely funny. There is only one problem he is old enough to be my father, well almost.

Everything started to change for me when I turned fourteen, I no longer wanted him to clean my wounds or tuck me in to bed at night, and I didn't go to him anymore when the nightmares became to much to handle, I had turned to Abby for that, up until a month ago when a damn bloodsucker caught her when she had her back turned. King was there when she died, he doesn't talk much about it. I miss her a lot but I think that King misses her more, they had always had some type of bizarre connection. I was sixteen when I told Abby of my feelings for King, at first she laughed and tried to pass it off as a joke until she looked in my eyes and saw the sadness. After that day she made a point of watching us making sure nothing happened. I wish she was here to help me even just to hear her voice again would be a great gift.

Today is my nineteenth birthday I needed Abby more than ever, since she had passed on it had only been King and herself it got pretty tense. King and I hardly spoke anymore, he had refused to train me further after we lost Abby saying something like he didn't want to lose her either and that if he had let something happen to her my mother would rise from the grave and castrate him. I cried for days. I knew he heard me there were several occasions I heard him breathing outside my door. This morning on my birthday I decided it was finally enough I would get what I wanted, what I worked so hard for over the years, or I would pack my bags and leave to another Nightstalker fortress. Now it was up for King to choose.

Chapter 1: Zoe's Dilemma.

I climbed out of bed at five thirty in the morning yawning I slipped on a pair of spandex shorts and one of Kings old wife beaters topping the look off with a pair of Nike running shoes. Putting my hair up into a pony tail I leaned over and made my bed, the comforter was a dark and light purple it had been a Christmas present from King and Abby last year, I loved it. There wasn't anything to special about the room no photos, no posters nothing that really said that this had been a teenagers room, nothing that would be able to be traced back to them. Looking at everything to make sure the room was neat and tidy I turned and quietly left my room, looking across the hall to Kings room I made sure I was quiet, I cracked open the door only to find that he was no where to be seen. 'Shit' I whispered under my breath, this can't be good. Pushing the thought too the back of her mind she ran down the hall and turned left into the makeshift gym, there were a series of weights and a few treadmills it was nothing to special aside from the brand new punching bag set up in the middle of the room. I looked around keeping my eyes pealed for movement in the shadows. Still I saw nothing, only moments later I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Quickly I grabbed the persons wrist and without thinking twisted to the left sharply and tossed the body over her shoulder. King hit the ground with a surprised thud.

"Motherfuck Zoe! Remind me to never do that again, keep doing that shit and I am gonna get my ass handed to me, or worse get stuck playing hide and go suck again." I offered my hand in apology and helped him sit up. King rubbed his wrist and then the back of his head.

"Sorry King. I just didn't think you were in here." I lowered my eyes to the floor. I kept them there when I heard king stand up, I felt him standing close to me, my heart rate speeding up. He lifted my chin with his finger a light in his eyes she hadn't seen for a long time gleamed.

"It's okay runt, it just means all the years of intense training have rubbed off on you, I know better than to do that, especially to you. I'm proud of you, that really hurt." I could tell he meant what he said. King took my hands in his wrapping them with boxing tape, he did this smoothly and expertly before sliding gloves over my hands. He moved behind the new punching bag. "Happy Birthday squirt." I couldn't believe he was going to train me on my birthday!

"Look King thank you I love it, but can't we do something else today. Do a regular work out and just go do something together for once?" Kings eyes dropped and I immediately felt bad. It took a lot to dampen the guys mood. I started to say sorry but he interupted.

"Zoe this isn't your whole present, I wanted to see if you wanted to hunt with me tonight, I just wanted to make sure you were ready. It's what Abby would have wanted, your mom too." I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. I ran to him and jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. His arms wound themselves around my back and squeezed. I lingered there smelling the scent of him, he smelled of oldspice and something just undeniably King. I couldn't get enough, but all too soon the hug was over. "Better get to work or I might change my mind." King's face was now serious. I did as I was told and positioned myself in front of the bag, King held onto the sides of the bag to keep it steady. He yelled out orders to kick and punch the bag at random. The bag was heavy and hard to work with. Soon my frustration grew to anger and I just wanted to stop and run or even spar, this was taking me nowhere fast. King kept up the exercise for almost three hours before telling me to stop and stretch out.

I removed the gloves but left the tape, I knew where this was going. Sitting on the mat next to him I stretched out my legs and feet, the bones popping with each movement releasing the pressure of her tense muscles. After I felt that I had stretched my legs enough I stood up and stretched my arms over my head then proceeded to roll my shoulders back and forth. I was finished before King. I walked to the sparring mat and waited for him to join me. As I waited I tried to gather my focus, but that hope was completely gone when I saw him remove his tank top out of the corner of my eye. I choked on my breath, he truly didn't even look any different from the day Danica had him chained to the floor, shirtless and bleading. "Fuck" I mumbled under my breath as he moved to stand in front of me, his muscles rippling and contracting with every move he made.

"What was that Squirt?" he gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head and took position to spar. King had me on my back in fifteen seconds. I kneed him in the stomach and he lost balance coughing I hooked my leg around his knee and flipped him over, quickly straddling his waist while pinning his hands down. He tried to catch his breath back, she knew he hadn't been expecting that. How about I just give him another thing he wont expect. I leaned down watching him watch me, I ignored the look of warning in his eyes and touched my lips softly to his, King froze and jerked his hands free grabbing me by my shoulders.

"I can't do this Zoe...we can't do this. I'm sorry." King looked away from my eyes. I jerked away from him and bolted out of the gym. I grabbed Abby's Ipod as I ran out of the door, slipping the headphones in my ears and putting the thing on shuffle I ran out of the hideout ignoring kings voice yelling for me to come back. Honestly I didn't know if I would go back. I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I felt so alone, there was only one place I could go. Abby's unmarked grave.


End file.
